


Vestige

by VHScrow



Category: Risk of Rain (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Diary/Journal, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not A Fix-It, ONLY because they're not added yet, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Team as Family, Work In Progress, aka this follows my other ror fics in canon, kind of, technically this is about an original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHScrow/pseuds/VHScrow
Summary: In the ruins of the UES Contact Light, you find a small holo-pad. The lights on it flicker, but it seems mostly intact, and as you click through it, it starts to read aloud the entries scribbled in it. It's a diary from one of the survivors, and yet said survivor is nowhere to be found for it to be returned. You find yourself reading it anyway.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me? procrastinating on another fic with this one? you fuckin bet lets go

_[Day 5, 19:13:06 local time. Begin audio transcription.]_

The crash hit us all hard. Literally and metaphorically.

We all lost a lot. Physical things mostly, sure, but those can be replaced once we get home. _If_ we get home. Some lost their lives. The few of us surviving lost most of our morale. And the thing we all miss the most - home, wherever that is for the crew.

At least I managed to keep this pocketbook on me so I can keep track of things.

It’s cold here, in Rallypoint Delta, which is the name Commando gave it. The one place we haven’t been run out of by monsters...yet. There’s still plenty of monsters here, of course, but hunkering down in the snow and rubble it’s easier to protect ourselves. As long as we stay inside the makeshift base, we’re protected for the most part.

Commando. Our fearless leader. Recently enough promoted to captain of the Contact Light that he didn’t get the paperwork done to change his rank officially. I don’t know what made the other captain promote _him_ \- I wasn’t here for that at the time - but he’s young, reckless, and kind of stupid at times. He makes up for it with quick reflexes and a big heart, though. He rounded up all of us that he could find and brought us together where he could.

He’s speaking now. Giving the small group present a pep talk. Around him - Bandit, Huntress, Loader, Engineer, Enforcer, Mercenary, and me. The rest that we’ve found so far are out on a run to try and find more supplies for us.

Commando has his helmet off as he’s talking. I don’t understand how he doesn’t freeze here with it off, but I guess it’s insulated enough here in the wreckage of the crew quarters commons room that it doesn’t bother him like it does me. I might just not be used to this kind of cold.

Scratch that, I am _definitely_ not used to this kind of cold. My home is in the deserts and rolling hills of sand. I don’t belong here in this frozen hellscape.

I can’t make out what Commando is saying. I’ve tuned him out by now. I see him turn his head to Loader as she makes a quip, his bright blond hair almost glowing in the flickering lights of the wreckage.

I wonder if they know I’m even here. I was a recent addition to the crew - not even officially, just needed to pass through and ended up on the _Contact Light_ of all ships - and I haven’t even gotten to meet everyone before we crashed.

I was on my own for a bit on this planet before the crew found me. It’s terrifying, fighting for your life every moment. Not like I don’t have experience with it, it’s just...not my kind of work. I’m sure someone like Huntress or Bandit is better with this kind of stuff.

But now we’re all stuck here. Together. And we have to survive until someone comes to find us. Someone _must_ find us sooner or later...right?

...I shouldn’t think about that.

**[AUDIO INPUT DETECTED. SWITCHING RECORD MODES.]**

“—Weaver?”

_“Y-yeah?”_

“You in?”

_“In...what?”_

“For the next mission. Recon this time. Tomorrow morning, once the previous group comes back. They should be here any minute now. Remember, you don’t have to, but you’re part of our crew now—“

_“Sure, I’m in. Why not.”_

“Cool.” A pause, a short clank of boots on metal. “So it’s Weaver, Loader, and Huntress. Seems balanced enough.” Another pause. “That’s it for tonight, everyone. Enforcer, you’re staying up with me to watch for the others. The rest of you, try to get some sleep.”

Jumbled voices and noises of walking past.

**[PEN TABLET INPUT DETECTED. SWITCHING RECORD MODES.]**

...He’s a good man, despite his faults.

Well, I need to be up early tomorrow. Nothing else left to say, either. So.

Weaver, signing off.

_[End audio transcription.]_


	2. Chapter 2

_[Day 6, 10:23:15 local time. Begin audio transcription.]_

“Weaver!”

_“S-sorry!”_

Loud crashing and banging; feet shifting on sand; bodies and hard light projections whistling around the area.

_“This fucking Dunestrider is so annoying—“_

Gauntlets charging, more shifting, and then a force whirring through the air. The sound of impact with hard clay on enhanced metal. An explosion soon afterwards.

Silence, afterwards. Dust and sand and debris settling. More feet shifting in the dunes.

_“Woohoo! Way to go Loader! That’s our girl!”_

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing we can’t handle. Let’s just go.”

_“Wait, what about the gate that we opened? Don’t you wanna see what’s in it?”_

“I’d rather not deal with any more enemies on this run. Let’s just head back to camp.”

“She does have a point, Weaver.”

A pause, and then a defeated sigh. _“Alright, fine.”_

The sound of the teleporter charging up. A surge of energy.

**[ENERGETIC ANOMALY DETECTED. RECORDING STOPPED. SHUTTING DOWN.]**

_[End audio transcription.]_

——

_[Day 6, 15:32:27 local time. Begin audio transcription.]_

What a day.

We - Loader, Huntress, and I - managed to scout out most of what we’re calling the Abandoned Aqueduct. It’s a nice place - sandy, bright, hot; way more suited for me than here in Rallypoint Delta. Full of tar, though, which is disgusting. I’d hate to be the guy who falls into one of those tar pits.

There was also a gate by the teleporter that we opened, yet the others didn’t want to go through it. Loader said she didn’t want to potentially face any more monsters.

Of _course_ we couldn’t escape the monsters. One of those huge crab pot things attacked us near the end of the run. It was getting messy - I even saw Huntress inject herself in the thigh with one of the syringes we found during the fight. Huntress! One of the most level-headed and focused people I know! Who even knows what’s in those syringes! At least it made her shoot faster, I guess.

I hope she’s okay. When we got back to base she crashed hard. I did too, but at least I’m awake by now, whereas she isn’t yet.

Loader seems unfazed as always. She landed the killing blow on the Dunestrider. I’m pretty proud of her, but she just brushes it off. “All in a day’s work,” she says. I wonder what kind of things she’s used to that makes her say that.

We’re all at base right now. Me, Loader, Huntress, Engineer, Enforcer, Bandit, Mercenary, Sniper, MUL-T, REX, and of course Commando. That’s everyone we’ve found so far. I’m sure there’s still other survivors out there we haven’t found, but lately we’ve been finding more bodies than people. It’s disheartening...and kinda terrifying as well. What if that’s one of us, one day? What if that’s me?...

It’s only day 6 on this planet. I shouldn’t give up hope now. As long as we keep looking, and hoping, and working towards surviving, someone will find and rescue us eventually. I really do believe that.

...I should go interact with people. Check up on Huntress or something. I can’t be alone with my thoughts right now.

Weaver, signing off.

_[End audio transcription.]_


End file.
